Humans Trapped in the Mystery Dungeon World
by cyrus666.exe
Summary: just read
1. A Malfunction of a Dimensional Machine

Author's Note:

I do not own Pokémon;

* * *

Hello, my name is Cyrus, Cyrus Mint. I'll tell you the most craziest ...thing in my life. It all started when my professor built some machine, at least I thought it was a machine. He said, "This can allow people to travel through different dimensions!" It was in the school cafeteria for some reason. (by the way it was a outdoor cafeteria) To be honest, I don't remember why. I brought my younger sister, Pepper Mint and she brought her (gay) boyfriend, Jake December. Everybody thought Jake was so hot and he had so much swagger. I was hotter and I had way more swagger! I'm not jealous or anything. DON'T THINK THAT! Such jerks. The professor brought some other recruits too.

Mimi Hikari (a sweet and kind girl who didn't want to be married she had bring the medical supplies afther all she was a medical student )

Kasai kyoshi ( he is obsession whith death and Torture I HATE him he was a heartless asshole and sexually harassed the female teacher's for GOD'S SAKE)

Kokoro Seishin ( nobody know whet her personality is in fact she was a new student here and the fact thet she is also very quiet made her very creepy to say the least)

and Okami Crucifix (he was a hard working guy all ways honest and can fight for him self and others I like him and he had bring the champ grear like food and tits )

we also bring all the female teachers just so you know

Anyway, the professor started to speak again. "With my eyes completely shut, I will push a random button!" he shouted. With his eyelids covering his eyes, he pushed a red and white button. In a couple seconds, it brought us to a wacky forest. Not any forest I knew! Also, all the colors and sounds were normal, but everything just felt _different._

Jake scoffed, "I am not getting dirty. It is no-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled to him.

"Cyrus, mind your manners," spoke my sister and the professor in unison.

How could they not know he only wanted my sister for her movie star good looks and to hide the fact that he was gay? I mean, seriously, I don't get it. He wears pink and a woman's hat! He shaved his head and wore ladies' clothes at the prom for God's sake! He also flunks his grades, but he passes anyways! Like I said before, such jerks by the way I don't have a problem whet homosexual's I just hate Jake that's all.

Back on topic, we were wandering in the forest for about ten, twenty minutes. We had no compass, watch, etc. We then seen a snake-like creature. It was ugly! It was yellow, blue, and white. It had wings on its back too, and it had a drill-like tail. It was fat as fuck!

"Omigosh!" said Jake.

"I must take that creature to my lab!" said the professor, trying to get a closer look.

"Well, we are in a different dimension. How are we going to find our lab?" asked Pepper.

Just so you know, that _The "Machine"_ had a living room, a library, a computer, and all that other stuff and it can change size (ex. a size of a ipone to the size of a normal mansion not ask me ask Blitz ) Its appearance looked like a mansion! Before the professor could take it with him, it ran away as fast as it could.

"It's just a snake, Professor Ditz," Pepper said as she facepalmed.

"It doesn't even look like a snake!" I said. "Also, his name is Professor Blitz, not Ditz."

So Professor Blitz, Pepper, Jake (the homo), and I tried to find that _snake_ creature thing, but we were in there for about an hour. (we told the others that they need to guard the champ)

"So how to we get out of the forest?" said Jake hesitantly.

"Dude face it, you're gay," I said. Then Pepper slapped me so hard that I couldn't even feel my cheek.

Then we ran into _The Mountain #2_ _The Mountain #2_ was very small so we got out of it in a very short amount of time. After that chaos was over, we ran into something white that looked like a dried landscape. The landscape looked very rocky. We also seen six treehouses.

"We need to fine someone," said Jake.

"Guys!" said Pepper. "There is a town nearby!"

"Really?" I said.

Pepper climbed up a tree to get a quick look signs. It was night so the townspeople will not be awake until morning. The town was far away so it may take ten minutes or more, so they ran to the town.

"Guys, let's sleep, okay?" I said.

"Bro, we leavt the tents whet the other" said Pepper.

"Oh! I knew that!" I said.

"Hey! Nice town!" said Jake.

Then we saw a person. The person was too many miles away, so we only saw a shadow of the person and we saw it getting closer. We were very terrified! To say the least, it looked liked a anthropomorphic chicken but it had fur instead of the usual feathers. Its fur was both white and red, but it had a little yellow on it

* * *

Author's Note: so guys I hope you liked the first chapter. see you naxe chapter. (:,


	2. Chapter 2 A Unwelcoming Party

hay guys its me I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. kipe in mine that I'm new to witting fanfic's so be okay.

* * *

We were standing in front of that... thing. It than shot fire out of its mouth.

"What the-" I said out loud.

me and the other's douged it as fast as we could. then I took out my trusty knife. "Die!" I shouted.

than its fist cout on flames. "fire punch!" it shouted. "so it can talk" Pepper said. than it tried to punch me but I douged it. "oh god that thing it going to

be hard as hell to run away from"

I whispered.

ather whit I said. that thing kick me I than cough blood ather the kick. than a purple bat like monster that whad large wing"s cam from the sky. it hit bouth me and Pepper so hard that we both coughed up blood. "whit a minute if the bat was lifeing than it can fill pine" I thought. just on time the purple bat monster dashed at me at that time I jumped on it. I couldn't belief whit was happening was I was riding a footless purple bat-like creature . "I know whit to do whith

you" I whispered.

I made it dashed in the fire breathing bird. but it to my luck it douged out of the way. but I did knockout the bat. than the thing was glowing blue and white "not so fast!" shouted Professor Blitz. he than ran as fast as a cat on drug's. he than headbutted it so hard that it knockedout. I even saw a bloody toof that cam out on it's mouth. in fact it's mouth was bleeding. "guy we have to get out of hear" I said. "anything to get away from these things" said Jake in a rich brat toun. than a humanoid creature teleported (yes you just heard right . it was yellow and brown. it looked like it had a long yellow mustache on it's face and it had two spoon's "you for are very..." just before it can finished it shantist I punched it as hard has I could. "Jake carry Professor Blitz" I said. and you shod know that Professor Blitz was knockout after the headbutt. "Pepper come whit me okay?" I said. "okay" she said back. "we have to run from the village" I whispered. we ran far from the village. as fast as a man with a date with a very hot girl and as far away as we could. "all we need to do is go to the lab" said Pepper. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE" said Jake. than we stopped we had seen a large wall of ice in the middle of the road of the forest. you may are wandering way can't you go round the ice wall? well our lab was on that road. and the part's that were not blocked by the wall of ice had tree's so ya. "why is there a wall of ice blocking our fucking way?!" I shouted. "I not fucking know!" shouted Pepper. "oh great" said Jake. and I tried to break the ice but it didn't. I tried everything even my knife but it just didn't "Cyrus let try to climb the tree's" said Pepper. "oh ya" I said. so we climbed the tree's for a little we didn't remember where it is to be honest. "ah Cyrus" whispered Jake. "what?" I said. than we saw a green dinosaur with a big pink flower on it's back. and with it was with a orange lizard-like creature that had wing and fire on it's tail. " hay I heard that ther are cheep priced mega stone's in treasure town" said the lizard. "yay so we can mega evolved in case in a super hard battle" the dinosaur said kipe in mine that we wher hiding in the tree top's. "mega stone's?" Pepper whispered. than three other creature's appear one was very and I mean VERY fat it was pink and it had a egg on it' stomach and the other two wher skinny and ther color was pink and white. okay so far the last two creature's looked liked animal's but the two pink thing's looked liked a human nurse that wther pink. just in cast you are wondering about the ice wall the fat pink thing melted the ice by breathing fire. (and no I not no how it did that)

"excuse me but we had seen both a blaziken and a crobat terribly injured" said the fat pink thing.

"really?" said the green dinosaur.

"why?" said the lizard.

"not worry we got some explorers to help us" said the skinny pink thing. than two more creature's. one looked like a lizard it had a red Mohawk. it's color's was yellow and orange and it apeid to have shedded skin for both a hood and pants. and the other one looked liked a frog it' color's wher blue and white. it had long lag's and arm's and it's tong was hanging out.

than Jake being the dumbass he is felled off the tree me and Pepper tried to get Jake back up but to our horror thay heard us.

the creature's wher looking at us. I saw the yellow and orange lizard eyes. I was pretty sure that it hated me the first sight it seen me .I just seen hate in it's eye's.

"you are gonna be answer some questions when I'm and the other's are done with you" said the yellow and orange lizard

"crap" said Pepper.

"We just needed to get away from thes thing's I thought. than I took out my knife. the two pink thing's wher charging some black and purple energy I knew that whit ever the black and purple was for was dangerous so I dashed as fast that I could I tried to stab the pink thing's but the dragon hit me whith it's tail.

"Cyrus!" shouted Pepper.

oh my god we are going die are we? said Jake.

"whit wher you the pokemon that attacked that blaziken and crobat?" said the fat pink thing.

"Yes but we only attacked tham because they attacked use" I said Truthfully.

"liar!" said the lizard.

than it punched me. I was filling so much pain now that I couldn't fill my body. it falled like my body was on fire. it falled liked my energy was being taking away. than it hit me. that punch. than it hit me whih it's tail.

"dragon dance" it said than it glowed red and purple. I tuck the chance I had and I uppercut it then it got back up and it's fist was glowing yellow.

"thunder punch" it yelled. I gottin out of the way as fast that I could I knew that punch would killed me.

Pepper get Jake and Professor Blitz out of here. I yelled.

"but whit about you? Pepper yelled.

"I don't care just get out of here! I yelled.

"okay" she said sadly.

"Ill fight them of but I'll be back I promise okay? I said. they ran as fast as they can.

"Pepper I'm sorry. I whispered.

"okay lizard fag come at me bro come AT ME! I shouted. I was mad that thing was going to be hard as hell to both run and defeat only if I had a gun or a bomb or at least a bigger knife. okay yay my knife is big but not pyramid head from silent hill worthy. I was just hoping that Pepper Jake and Professor Blitz are okay.

"why you little I may not know your type your move"s and your ability's" it said.

"type move"s and ability's?" I thought.

" then agen my drain punch did a huge amount of damage to you" it thought.

we then ther fighting agen we wher punching ehither .

"help!" It yelled. then the green dinosaur srad some green powder or in least I thought it was powder. I began to get sleepy.

"whit th... just befor I could finish my sentence . I was knockout...

* * *

naxi chapter is on the way guy's


	3. Chapter 3 a nightmare and a great epicp

Author's Note: these is a remake of a chapter so... yay.

* * *

...

"Cyrus Cyrus ... Cyrus ... **CYRUS!**" the... thing yelled out.

I was running from that thing I couldn't even describe it nor the aria I mean the aria looked liked my high school bu..t it looked distorted all of the parts of the school looked distorted but not just the school the sky the grass every thing our side was distorted the colors looked liked when you watched a Ren and Simpy episode HELL it even looked liked when some one toke acid.

.. not to meaching that both the walls and floors had gaps in them thank god I was lucky enough to avoid the gaps in time

... I was evened HORRIFIED just to look at that t..hin..g I knew that if I stopped running now that ... THING would had killed me right on the spot. HELL I was to scared to even look at the thing the only thing more horrafing than being chased by these thing it the yard outside of the aria I mean it looked liked the apocalypse parts of the ground was floting in the sky in fact there was a giant gap in the dark purple sky and the ground it self was slit open as if the fabric of time and space was vanishing in to nothingness.

"**... CYRUS!" **the thing yelled.

it's voice oh it's voice it sounded a mix of a demon yelling on the top of it's lungs and many... many... MANY people being tortured.

I just needed to get out of here but the hallway flet like it will never end.

just than I tripped face first.

just as I tripped and when I trying to get up I saw it's... horrible form... it looked liked a pile of rotting flash tie up together it had zombie like hands everwere on it's "body" it was oozing a black liquid all over it's body and it had many organ hanging out of it's "body" but the most HORRIFYING thing it had was a human skull in the middle of it's so called "body" if you can call it that.

"no please don't kill me please I have so much to life for" I begged for mercy.

than it was about to tackle me I was fucking crying at that point but before it could kill me everything flashed. (what I mean that everthing what white for a few seconds).

I than found my self in a red and gray room whith a bed and a fire place I than check to see if thare was any one to talk to and a door thare was a door but it was barricaded I than looked at my self I was transparent.

"what .. the.. fuck?" I questioned.

I than looked a seconded time I was glad that thing was gone and the place looked normal I was just glad that I was out of that aria and tha fact that thing was gone than again I didn't know how or what got me out of that aria I was just glad to be alive.

after I took the seconded look I remembered something I remembered that green thing knotted me out whith a green powder just then my relieved exercise turned in to a worried expression.

"oh god damn it I had forgotten that green thing put me to sleep" I said with anger and fear.

I than ripped the tap and put away the house items that where blocking the door I then opened the door there was just a wall nothing else than the room had gotting dark...

"_Cyrus **Cyrus** CYRUS!_" the thing said

"...no ... no ...NO!" I yelled.

after that I woke up hoping to be in the camp or at my room but.. to my horror I was in some type of person cell or at least I though it was a person cell anyway the room I was in had a dark gray door in fact all the everything was gray the floors the ceiling everything was just a dark gray I then took a good look at the room I was in to my luck there was a window I then toke a look at the window to say the least I mast had bin high in the building I was in I cam then to the conclusion that the building must of had at least had twenty-five or more floors and by the looks of it looked like the building was in some kind of city or town and not to mention what I saw out side the window

to said the least it looked liked it was the afternoon.

anyways after I looked at the window for about five minutes I decided that I'll see if the door was opened... and to my "luck" the door was closed.

"how am I not surprised?" I whispered in a sarcastic tone.

there was really nothing else whoth talking about don't get me wrong there was a normal toilet in the room but there was really nothing special about it. (I mean what is so special about a toilet?)

I then sat down in the middle of the room I was then wondering what happing about both yesterday and my nightmare now I can understand about the red thing attacked me yesterday I mean if you had seen a supernatural creature that's not from you're dimension or planet you will probably attack that creature and me and Professor Blitz did also attacked the red thing and the bat thing tho the red thing did attacked use first... but that nightmare and... that ... thing I wasn't even scared in a nightmare before but why was that nightmare so horrifying?

and that monster... no monster was not the right word to describe it... hell calling it the thing just sounded wrong in fact I knew the right word to describe it I decided to call it the abomination oh yay I went there.

I then wanted to look at the window again when I looked at the window (again) I had seen many and I mean many unknown creature some of which looked liked birds or bats others looked like other animals and/or objects hell I hade even seen a floating keychain it even had a face.

okay to be honest I really wasn't surprise don't get me wrong I was weirded out by that keychain and the other strange creatures that where flying (or levitating) around the city looking aria outside the building.

but really I had seen that red thing that purple bat those three pink things that green thing that dragon looking creature and that orange lizard so I really wasn't surprised but more weirded out.

anyways I was looking for something that can get me out but I had found nothing that can help me I wasn't just go jump or climb out the window that would have be suicide on my part.

"well it looks like I have only one choice" I whispered in a dark tone.

I then ran to the door I then started to rapidly kicking it I didn't care about how many time I kicked it I just wanted to get out and I was hoping that Pepper Professor Blitz Okami and Mimi were okay.

anyways after the last to kicks the door finally brokedowned I then quicky ran out of the room I was in I then stop there was to ways to go the left or the right and I was really surprised that no guards were here back on topic I was wondering wondering with path will get me to the exit.

" oh man with one should I choose?" I questioned.

I was very confused on witch path should I choose I mean yes I did looked at the window at my prison cell but I didn't seen the door outside the building but I wish I had anyways after wondering for at least twenty five minutes of which path I should choose I had chosen the left path.

"I hope these will lead me to the right path I really hope so" I said in a worried tone.

I then slowly walked on the left path I didn't run because I didn't want any of those creature to notice me anyways I walked at least ten minutes I then came across three more hallways I then choose the middle path these time but just before I could had moved I heard what sounded like a school bell ringing then after the bell ringing stopped I then heard a male voice.

" all prisoner's please go to the prison cafeteria except for one prisoner" the male voice said.

"you see our new prisoner has not been identified we do not know it's type abilitys or it's egg group" the male voice said.

"so we came to the conclusion that it's a new Pokemon species" the male voice said.

"so we had ordered the guards to take the new Pokemon to the lab right now" the male voice said again.

"oh fuck" I whispered in a scared tone.

"I better run" I said.

I then ran as fast as I could I was just running and just choseing random paths I didn't care on with path I choosed I just wanted to find the exit that's all then after all the paths I chosen I finally frond a flit of stairs it looked liked a fire escape that you'll fine in you're school.

"FINALLY!" I yelled with joy.

before I could have ran to the stairs a I heard on what sounded like a alarm went off and to be honest I had to cover my ears because the alarm it self was loud as hell then the same male voice was yelling.

"EVERYONE REPITE EVERYONE!" yelled the male voice.

"A GUARD TOLD ME THAT THE NEW POKEMON SPECIES ESCAPEED IT'S CELL!" the male voice said.

"HE TOLD ME WHEN HE WAS GOING TO BRING IT TO THE LAB IT WASN'T BUT it IN IT'S CELL!" the male voice said.

"oh shit" I whispered with a scared tone

after I said that I ran to the stairs as fast as a could I knew caught I'll never see the light of day again in fact I was sure that they would had killed me if I let them caught me back on topic I was running I didn't care on how many steps I took I just wanted to get out of here after god knows how many staircases I frond a door that had a picture of a number one on the middle of it.

"THE FIRST FLOOR!" I yelled with joy.

"now I can finally get out of here I just hope the others are okay" I said.

I then opened the door but be for I could go on any of the hallways I checked to see if there were any guards I had seen no guards but however I did seen the exit.

"FINALLY!" I yelled with joy.

to say the least the exit door were double doors you know doors you would had seen in you're school or a hospital anyways without thinking I ran I fast as I could to the double doors as fast as possible and wouldn't you know it I was close to the double doors.

"FINNALLY!" I yelled with joy.

but before I could had escape I felt something... sticky.

"ha did you really think you would escape that easy?" said a mysterious male voice said.

"oh shit" I whispered in a scared tone.

* * *

Author's Note: yay sorry these chapter took so long to make hope you in joyed it. ^w^ buy the way the gray and red room in Cyrus's nightmare that was a reference to the Yume Nikki fan game called Ignite so yay.


End file.
